Too Bad
by XxFatallyVenomousxX
Summary: Soul tries to steal Maka's flashdrive in order to see what she writes about. The reaction? A seduce war! WARNING CONTAINS SEDUCINGFULNESS!


**Hey guys ^_^ Since I haven't updated Never Let Go in like, FOREVER, I wrote this one-shot just for you guys =) WARNING SEDUCE WAR AHEAD! Well, I warned you, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater but if I did, the anime would have like three trillion episodes :D**

**Too Bad**

I walked into Maka's room, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. She was typing rapidly on her laptop. She was facing away from me, and didn't notice I came in.

"Maka?" I asked, slowly coming up behind her. That's when I saw it; the thin, black cord plugged into her iPod, leading up under her hair, which was down and hanging straight down her back and falling past her shoulders. Headphones. So, that's why she didn't notice. She was listening to music.

I peeked over Maka's shoulder at her laptop screen. Microsoft Word was pulled up, and a pink flashdrive was plugged into one of the USB ports on the side. Huh. I never knew Maka was one to write. I always thought that pink flashdrive was for school.

_'I spun on my heels and glared at him. "What do you want?" I hissed at him. "What do you think?" "Don't play—" He ignored me and pressed me against a wall and-'_

Maka suddenly twisted around angrily and hissed out, "Soul, what the hell?!"

"Hey, easy there, feisty." I raised my hands.

She pushed me away from her and pulled out one of her earbuds. She looked pretty ticked. "Were you reading that?"

"Only like the first three lines."

Maka yanked on her hair in frustration. "Don't read my writing!"

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because it's personal!"

"…Do you write naughty things?"

"What? O-Of cou-rse… I would never even consider—"

"You do don't you?!" I exclaimed. "Lemme read it!"

"No! Soul cut it out!" Before she could do anything, I reached over her shoulder and unplugged her flashdrive.

I streaked out of her room down the hall. "SOUL GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I ran into my room and tried to shut the door, but before I could, Maka jumped on me and knocked both of us onto my bed. She straddled my stomach and leaned down, her hair falling past her shoulders. Maka was dangerously close to my face. "Give. It. Back." She whispered in my ear.

"N-n-no!" I tried to squirm out from under her. Damn, she smelled freaking good. My mouth almost watered at the scent.

"Soul…" she murmured in my ear. I shivered and helplessly shook.

Maka started nibbling on my neck. I desperately tried to get out from under her, but she pinned down my arms with her knees. Her eyelashes brushed my jaw, and I thought to myself, '_No! I must know the secrets within!'_

I flipped her over on her back and grabbed her tiny wrists. I pressed them against the sheets and came nose-to-nose with her. "Why can't I read it, Maka?" I said slowly.

"Because you're not allowed." She kept her voice low.

"That's not fair, though." I ran my tongue down the vein in her neck. Maka bit her lip and balled her hands into fists, grasping the sheets.

I sucked on the skin under her jaw, which trembled. Moving my hands down to her hips, I moved lower on her neck. I rubbed the sides of her thighs, and lightly bit her shoulder. I dragged a single finger down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"S-S-Soul." She was struggling to keep the tone she wanted. _Yes! I win!_

"Mmm?" I hummed lightly against the sensitive skin of her throat.

"I refuse to let you read my writing." She whispered and pushed me on my back. Maka nailed my wrists against the bed and looked me with a look that I have never, ever seen on her before: Lust.

She dragged her tongue right down the middle of my torso, in the shallow crease. I dug my nails into the sheets and sighed. Maka got to the top of my sweats and switched directions, going back up. She bit into my neck. Hard.

I arched my back and moaned. I felt her fingers playing with my hand, but my mind was numbed and I didn't exactly register that.

Suddenly Maka's forehead was pressed against mine and I saw her hold up the pink flashdrive. "I… told… you… so." She said quietly.

She suddenly flipped backwards off of me and landed daintily on her toes. She pointed at me and spit, "DUMBASS." Then skipped out of the room.

**THE END xD**

**Lol Soul is a weak man! xD I love the ones where Maka wins because then Soul's all like surprised face and Maka's all like troll face :P well, hope you liked it! Please bear with me and be patient about Never Let Go because school is starting back up for me and I have a giant freaking pile of homework -_- well bye!**

**BUENOS DIAS ^3^**


End file.
